Possibilities
by corporalshorty
Summary: SnK AU: The Titans are gone and for the first time the people have a reason to celebrate for. But what's next? All the soldiers ever know is to fight in order to survive. Levi and Hanji find themselves amidst the celebrations and realize they both a new direction in life. Fluffy!LeviHan


**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin and all related characters belong to Isayama**

Only the words are mine

_Also this is the music I had in mind, or rather the type of music. I know that AoT may take place in Germany and this music is more Celt that Bavarian, but just work with me here and remember they live in a world where we don't know is. And I don't have to explain myself…anyway enjoy! _

* * *

He was, well speechless, that was the first thing he realized. Secondly, Hanji was wearing a dress. A very distracting, yellow dress that hugged her sides and fell just above mid calves, allowing her to spin around to the music. Music, a sweet fiddle was tuning and soon found the right chord and began to play a song of old. For the first time ever, humans had a reason to celebrate. The sounds of clapping, cheering and singing filled the city square it seemed almost surreal.

Hanji's laughter broke his chain of thoughts, "Oi! Midget! What's with the sour face?" She walked over to him, a cup full of wine in her hand.

"Just how much have you drunk?" He asked, lifting his head up.

Hanji giggled, "Not much, I guess, coz you still look ugly."

Levi rolled his eyes and Hanji sat down next to him, a bit of the wine sloshed out and fell onto his clean shirt.

"Tch!" Levi muttered.

"Hey, it's only like, what, three drops. So don't whine, you big baby."

Hanji put the cup down on the table in front of them, a small smile curled her lips. She looked at the crowds and felt a sense of bitter-sweetness over take her.

"Can you believe it?" she asked softly. "It doesn't seem real."

Levi cocked an eyebrow at her, but Hanji was still looking out into the distance.

After a moment of silence he replied, "No. I still wake up expecting to be called out and fight for my life."

Hanji nodded, "I mean don't get me wrong, I am glad they are gone, but what's next? What will we do? All we've ever known is to fight? What's next?"

Hanji turned her head to look him and held his gaze. His steel-grey eyes, seemed unnerving and far-off.

Levi sighed, breaking their contact, "I don't know, live I guess."

"But live how?"

"Does it matter? As long as we live, as long as we breathe, as long as you are hear, there is meaning to life, especially to mine."

Levi mumbled the last part before looking away. Hanji caught it, though, and felt her cheeks turn red.

"What was that last thing you said?" she asked teasingly.

"Nothing! Just forget it!"

Another song started to play, and Hanji grabbed Levi's hand pulling him up to her.

"Come on, let's go dance!"

"Four eyes, I doubt you know how to dance. You can't even walk."

"Ah, shut up, and let's go."

They reached the main courtyard and joined the other couples.

"I haven't danced in years," Hanji whispered to Levi.

"Just don't step on my foot."

The women all stood in a line, facing their partners. The first notes began to play, and the men bowed and walked to the women, taking their left hand.

"This is pointless."

Hanji rolled her eyes, but caught Levi smirking. He placed his left hand above her waist and she placed her right hand on his shoulder. She flashed him a smile and Levi looked away, his ears turning red.

They spun around the courtyard twice, before switching partners.

Erwin took Hanji and Levi felt a pang of jealousy surge through his veins.

He forced a polite smile at the elderly lady as he spun her around. But kept his eyes on Hanji.

They looked perfect, he thought. He was well, to begin with, tall. Erwin was also a Commander, he was handsome, and stronger, smarter, and—

"You know, young man, you can just tell her how you feel," the elderly lady spoke breaking his thoughts.

"Excuse me?" He asked a little shocked.

"Tell her how you feel. Trust me, you don't want to live in a world of regret. You'll never know unless you ask."

They switched partners and the lady went off with a man Levi presumed to be her husband.

Hanji returned to his arms, "Missed me?" she teased.

"No."

"Don't lie. You haven't been able to keep your eyes off me."

"That's because you look like an idiot whose never seen people."

Levi pulled her closer as he she almost crashed into another couple.

"Look where you're going." He muttered.

It was time for them to switch partners again, but Levi led her away from the crowd. Hanji looked at him a little confused, "Uh, Levi? The dance is over there."

"I know. It was getting to crowded. Over here it can just be you and me."

"Oh." Hanji got quiet and moved her arms so they would be around his neck. Levi moved his arms, as well and wrapped them around her waist.

"Levi…" Hanji bit her lip as their eyes met, "I need to tell you something."

"Yes?"

Their faces were a few inches apart and their words seemed breathless.

"I just want you to know, that whatever happens, I just want to be with you."

Levi didn't say anything, and Hanji felt hurt. She felt her face burn red with embarrassment, "Just forget what-"

Levi pulled her face down and placed his lips on hers, silencing her. Hanji's eyes widened before closing. Levi kissed Hanji, a little roughly, than he had planned, but he didn't care. He pulled her closer and tangled his fingers in her hair. Hanji sighed as Levi tilted her head to deepen their kiss. She felt him smile against her lips, and she realized that was probably the first time he smiled. She lost herself in the kiss as she kissed him back with equal fervor.

The world was changing, that was given, but that their hearts were changing that what something completely unexpected. Their was a great possibility that Levi and Hanji were falling in love, and they knew it. They valued themselves as soldiers who followed rules, but this was love and for the first time in years, they were letting their hearts lead them.


End file.
